With the development of touch display technologies, in addition to the traditional touch technology that can detect the touch position, technology capable of detecting the force of the touch has been in use. The force touch can achieve more convenient human-computer interaction. The force-sensing sensor is an essential element for realizing the force touch. The force-sensing sensor is integrated on the display panel. A connection line is provided between the force-sensing sensor and a drive chip. The drive chip provides bias voltage for the force-sensing sensor via the connection line, and receives signal output from the force-sensing sensor via the connection line, in order to detect the force touch.
The greater the magnitude of the output signal from the force-sensing sensor, the better the effect of force detection based on the output signal. The magnitude of the output signal from the force-sensing sensor is positively correlated with the absolute value of the bias voltage of the force-sensing sensor. Therefore, the bias voltage of the force-sensing sensor can be increased, in order to increase the magnitude of the output signal thereof. However, the generated heat of the force-sensing sensor increases with the increasing of the bias voltage of the force-sensing sensor, resulting in adverse effects on the force touch function or the display function.